My little goodbyes
by stormynights78613
Summary: Lizzie and Gordo just had a fall in their marriage. What will bring them back. The fact that they still love each other madly? Or that they have a child named Rayne together? Read and find out. And review.
1. My Little Goodbyes

A/N: I hope you enjoy this story. I don't own Lizzie McGuire (Obviously) or the song, which is a song by SheDaisy.

Lizzie had walked in the door of her and Gordo's house when thought that there was something-weird going on she thought. She went up stairs to her room to put her stuff away like usual but she heard a noise coming from down stairs in her office, a place in which nobody ever went.

She walked down to her office and opened the door and their was a surprise in their not one that she wanted, she saw Gordo kissing another women. She didn't even speak all she did was turn around and slammed the door shut

Gordo obviously knew that Lizzie had just saw what was happening, he stopped what he was doing and ran out the door.

"Lizzie, wait." He called.

"No!" Lizzie yelled back trying to hold back tears.

"Let me explain."

"Gordo what is there to explain. Why you did it? That's pretty obvious isn't it?"

"Lizzie it's not obvious."

"Oh really. You know I should've listened to Parker when she told me that you'd do this to me but you know what I let my heart get in the way of listening. It's obvious that you're bored with me and you know what you should've just filed for a divorce claiming that you weren't happy. You know what else I've tried hard, but it's hard when you're always working and I'm working and I'M the one that's always with Rayne OUR daughter."

"I've spent time with her too. And I'm not unhappy with you. I did what I did because I felt lonely. Wow I guess I was unhappy. I do love you."

"Do you know anything about our daughter? Like the fact that she's in day care while we're at work and you've forgotten to pick her up like a dozen of times. And that she doesn't call you dad no matter how much I correct her, she calls Ethan dad. I bet you didn't even know that I didn't go to work for a week because our daughter was sick. It's over Gordo, we're out of here."

Lizzie didn't give him time to talk she walked upstairs and got her keys and went out to her car and pulled out. She was going to pick up Rayne, she was crying and thinking of what she was going to do.

**I'm gonna tell you something you don't want to hear  
You never listen when I talk  
Maybe you'll listen when I walk  
So I made up my mind and made a sandwich  
And I didn't shed a tear  
I gave you one last minute of my time  
In this mess I left behind**

Lizzie finally arrived at her mom's house. She went in not wanting to talk but she had to ask her mom if her and Rayne could stay the night for a couple nights. Jo said yes and she didn't ask any questions. Lizzie didn't go to work

The next morning she waited until Gordo left the house so she could get a lot of her and Rayne's stuff. She packed as many clothes, and their valuables.

Lizzie was dressed like she was when she went to work. She was dressed in dressy pants, a nice shirt and a blazer on top of that and a nice pair of dress heels. She had visited her lawyer that morning and filed for a divorce.

**You'll come home tonight  
And turn on the light  
Don't you be surprised to find  
My little good-byes**

The whole day Lizzie had gone apartment shopping and she found a nice place and she signed papers to rent it out and they can move in, in a couple days.

She knew that this was going to be hard on her and her daughter but they'd make it through some how.

**Empty hangers by the closet floor  
Lipstick tube on the bathroom floor  
Unpaid bills by the kitchen phone  
I took the Beatles, left Billy Joel  
My little good-byes**

The next day her lawyer gave her the papers and she drove all the way to the place where the movie set that Gordo was working on. She was dressed nice

When she showed up at the set, it was a good thing that they weren't filming at the time. Lizzie walked up to him in his stupid chair and handed him the papers without saying a word, she walked away after words.

**I'm sure you're sure I'll be back in just an hour or two  
You'll tape a Hallmark to my door  
They always said it better than you  
And if ya wonderin' if you're gonna hear from me  
Well take a real good look around boy  
And it won't be hard to see**

He jumped off his chair and technically chased after her.

"Lizzie can we please talk about this?"

"What is there to honestly talk about?"

"Us?"

"There is no longer an us, I'm sorry but that's how it has to be."

"Why?"

"Because I can't live with someone who cheated on me, knowing that they can do it again at anytime no matter how many times he says he won't. You know what I loved you and I still do, I will move on and you will too."

"Lizzie please forgive me."

She didn't get the chance to reply to that before the girl who ruined their relationship had walked up and grabbed Gordo's hand.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but David I was wondering if we are doing anything for dinner tonight?" Charlie asked.

" "David" I got to go." Lizzie said.

"No Lizzie wait."

"Oh this is who Lizzie is. Isn't she the one who couldn't keep you happy?" Charlie claimed.

Lizzie didn't say anything to that, her only response to that was a slap to Charlie's face.

**When you come home tonight  
And turn on the light  
Don't you be surprised to find  
My little good-byes**

Later that day Lizzie had taken the things that she had left of Gordo to his house and stuck the things on his porch. And she left a note for him that was also put in the box.

**Took your favorite Dodgers hat  
Left the litter, but I took the cat  
My little good-byes  
Loaded up the TV in the back of my car  
Have fun watching the VCR  
My little good-byes  
Little Good-byes, oh baby, little good-byes**

**Bridge:  
So cry to your mom and your sympathetic friends  
And tell 'em how the story ends**

Gordo had returned home without Charlie because he broke everything off with her. He found the box of stuff on the porch and took the things inside and looked through it. All the memories of her came flowing back and he hated himself for messing everything up.

He read the note and it read:

_Dearest Gordo,_

_I'm sorry about the divorce but you know it had to happen. I love you very much but I can't be with you. We should take the time sometime in a few weeks to talk about things, but that doesn't mean that we are going to be together again._

_Rayne is going to miss you and we need to work out custody rights. I'm really sorry. Maybe you could learn from this experience I know I have._

_Sincerely,_

_Elizabeth McGuire_

**My Little Good-byes  
Took the hourglass left the sand  
Now you got time on your hands**

**My little good-byes  
Took the statue from Japan  
Funny little Buddah man**

**My little good-byes  
Changed my voice on the machine  
Or there'll be little good-byes with every ring  
My little good-byes**

**Left the pictures took the frames  
Got the umbrella, here comes the rain  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Rain, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Hey, yeah,yeah, yeah  
Hey, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Little Good-bye**

Gordo walked upstairs and saw that their bedroom was basically empty the closet, her dresser, her vanity. He then walked into Rayne's bedroom and it was also basically empty except for a couple pictures of her that Lizzie left on the dresser, and some pictures that Rayne had colored.

A/N: I know that the song doesn't really go with the story. But I do hope you enjoyed the story. Please review and tell me what you thought.


	2. It's True

Disclaimer: I don't own the song it's by the Backstreet Boys and they own it.

A/N: I hope you enjoy this story. This is the second chapter and that means that there is only going to be one more left unless people like the story. Read and enjoy.

**Even the lover makes a mistake sometimes.  
Like any other,  
fall out and lose his mind.  
And I'm sorry.  
For the things that I did.  
For your teardrops over words I said.  
Can you forgive me,  
and open your heart once again.  
oh yeah**

Gordo's POV:

I can't believe that I'm in this big house all on my own, well I can actually understand. How can I be so stupid, I obviously wasn't thinking? I hate myself.

No one's POV:

The weird thing was Lizzie showed no emotion about this whole situation but that could be because she wanted to put a strong front on for her daughter. But you know what she did show emotion at night when she went to bed she would cry herself to sleep.

Chorus **  
It's true.  
I mean it.  
From the bottom of my heart.  
Yeah it's true with out you  
I would fall apart. **

Lizzie was taking her and Rayne's stuff over to their new place because she knew that she couldn't stay with her mother forever or much longer because she knew that she wouldn't be able to handle it. Her mom bugging her about her decisions, and how she shouldn't divorce Gordo because they have a kid, and that she should just give him another chance. And all Lizzie could say was she can go back to someone too fast that had cheated on her, they would probably do everything over again like from the beginning. But that was if she would take Gordo back, which at this point she couldn't picture doing anything like that.

**What ever happened.  
I know that I was wrong.  
Oh yes.**

**Can you believe me, maybe your faith is gone.  
Oh yes it is  
but I love you,  
and I will always will,  
so I wonder if you want me still.  
Can you forgive me  
and open your heart once again. **

Lizzie's POV:

I was in the car heading back to my mom's house to pick up more things when my cell phone rang, and it was Gordo.

"Hello." I greeted.

"Hey. Can we talk?" He asked.

"Go ahead."

"I know that you said that we should talk in a few weeks but why not now?"

"Because I can't handle this right now, between what happened, trying to move into my new place, taking care of our daughter and working its too much stuff right now."

"What about Custody?"

"We'll have to figure that out, but like I said she doesn't even know that you're her dad, she calls Ethan dad because she sees him a lot."

"Why does he see her a lot?"

"Because me and Ethan work together, and sometimes if I'm working late I'll ask him to pick her up and bring her over to work."

"Oh. Does Ethan correct her?"

"Of course. I got to go."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and headed up to my old room and took some more boxes to my car. Then I walked into the kitchen and say Rayne helping my mom make cookies, I remember doing that when I was little.

Chorus **  
It's true  
yes it's true I mean it yeah  
From the bottom of my heart,  
yeah it's true  
it's true With out you,  
I would fall apart **

No one's POV:

Lizzie took more stuff to the apartment but she couldn't go back and pick up more things because she got called into work. Lizzie owns her own business, and she's trying to become bigger than Donald Trump is, because she doesn't like him. She thought that firing Troy McClain because he has no college education was dumb so she's working on it, and she doesn't have a college education because she's trying to prove a point.

Lizzie constantly had this whole situation on her mind and if she should take him back or not. She had to think it over and over and every possibility there is possible. And this whole situation made her unhappy but she couldn't let that get in the way of her work. She had to work really hard to get bigger than Trump, and that is also on her mind all the time so her mind is always all over the place and on different topics. But she knew how to sort everything out.

**I'd do anything to make it up to you.  
So please understand.  
And open your heart once again. **

When Lizzie was leaving her office there was a bouquet of roses on her car with a note in it.

The note read:

_Dearest Lizzie,_

_I'm sorry for my mistakes; I will wait as long as it takes to win you back. I know that you're worried that I'll do it again but I promise that I won't. I just wasn't thinking at the time, and us never being around each other made it hard. I would really appreciate it if we had joint custody that way I can get to know Rayne. Call me whenever._

_Love _

_Gordo_

Lizzie was surprised with some of the things that were written in that note like that he would wait as it takes to win her back. But still at this point she couldn't picture taking him back, it would take awhile before she would decide even though they are getting a divorce. And it will soon be finalized.

Lizzie was going out tonight not on a date but out with friends from work. They were going out to a local club to just have fun and to get things off their minds.

Chorus

**It's true  
yes it's true I mean it yeah  
From the bottom of my heart,  
yeah it's true  
it's true With out you,  
I would fall apart **

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this story. Sorry so short. Please review and tell me what you think.


	3. You'll Think of Me

A/N: Sorry for the long wait for the next chapter. There will be a couple more chapters left. I obviously don't own Lizzie McGuire and I don't own the song it belongs to Keith Urban. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

No one's POV:

Lizzie got back from her dinner with her work that night and went and picked up Rayne and put her daughter to bed because it was past her bed time. Lizzie woke up around four in the morning and she saw light in her room and that light was coming from the moon and the street light outside her apartment.

She just sat there by her window staring out where she used to live, and she kept thinking about all the good things that went right with their relationship, and then she began trying to figure out when everything went wrong.

**I woke up early this morning around 4am **

**With the moon shining bright as headlights on the interstate **

**I pulled the covers over my head and tried to catch some sleep **

**But thoughts of us kept keeping me awake **

**Ever since you found yourself in someone else's arms **

**I've been tryin' my best to get along **

**But that's OK **

**There's nothing left to say, but **

Yeah she had a good paying job to support her and their daughter but she would really like to be with Gordo, some would say go back to him, give him another chance. She knew that once someone was a cheater they will always be one. She let him keep all the stuff he bought for the house including their dog, Roscoe.

And recently every time her and Gordo would talk he would technically explain why he did what he did and she was sick of it. She knew and he knew that she will get over it and he will too, and they will always think of each other.

Gordo's POV:

I woke up early this morning mainly because I have to get to the set and do a freakin' night scene. I hate having to get up early in the morning just to do freakin' night scenes, I like doing them at night but I'm working with minors and they can't be out late well pass 9 o' clock.

I went out to the deck and just sat there and thought about things and how horrible things are going at the moment. You know another reason why I woke up early is because I couldn't stop thinking about how I screwed everything up and how much I miss Lizzie and Rayne.

**Take your records, take your freedom **

**Take your memories **

**I don't need'em **

**Take your space and take your reasons **

**But you'll think of me **

**And take your cat and leave my sweater **

**'Cause we have nothing left to weather **

**In fact I'll feel a whole lot better **

**But you'll think of me, you'll think of me **

I went inside and got in the shower and got dressed for the freakin' day. Then I left and got into my car and headed towards the location. I'm so tired, tired of waking up early, tired of feeling alone when I really am, I didn't think that something like this would happen but then again I didn't think that I could do something like that to Lizzie either.

Lizzie's POV:

Well its time for me to go and get ready for work. I took my shower like usual but I was getting ready for work earlier then usual because I had a plan of what to do. Which means dropping off Rayne at my parents' house earlier then usual but my mom already knew that Rayne was coming by early.

I sat at the table after getting ready drinking a cup of coffee and all that kept coming up in my head was if I didn't catch Gordo or Gordo didn't cheat on me where would we be today, would we be like we were always working and never home. Or spending more time at home then we used to.

But one can only guess and let me tell you I can't.

**I went out driving trying to clear my head **

**I tried to sweep out all the ruins that my emotions left **

**I guess I'm feeling just a little tired of this **

**And all the baggage that seems to still exist **

**It seems the only blessing I have left to my name **

**Is not knowing what we could have been **

**What we should have been **

**So **

I still wish that there was something between me and Gordo and all but sometimes I find my self wishing that every memory of me and him would no longer be with me like it would all go away. And sometimes I find myself wishing that I still had those memories. I missed how we would all go walking Roscoe as a family and going to go play in the park and stuff. I did get to keep the rabbits, Romeo and Juliet. I know they're cheesy names but I didn't name them my mom did, she thought that the names went with mine and Gordo's relationship.

**Take your records, take your freedom **

**Take your memories I don't need'em **

**Take your space and take your reasons **

**But you'll think of me **

**And take your cat and leave my sweater **

**'Cause we have nothing left to weather **

**In fact I'll feel a whole lot better **

**But you'll think of me **

Nobody's POV:

Lizzie was driving Rayne over to her mom and dad's house when all of a sudden she heard her phone ring, and she could only guess who it was. It was Gordo.

But she knew that she shouldn't answer it but she did she wanted to know what he wanted.

"Hello Gordo."

"Hey Lizzie. I was wondering if I could have Rayne this weekend?"

"Yeah I guess since I don't have anything planned for us this weekend."

"Okay thanks."

"Yeah."

They both hung up, but they both knew how they felt about each other and that they both wished that they were back together. Gordo knew that he couldn't beg her to come back but that she had to make the decision to take him back. He knew that he would miss watching television with her at night sitting on the couch with his arms around her, and then they would fall asleep before the movie would ever end.

**Someday I'm gonna run across your mind **

**Don't worry, I'll be fine **

**I'm gonna be alright **

**While you're sleeping with your pride **

**Wishing I could hold you tight **

**I'll be over you **

**And on with my life **

Lizzie knew that Gordo had to be at the set early so she was going to stop by the house and get a couple more things that she left and a couple things that she wanted to leave him. She needed to take back his old letterman jacket, and his first winning video after high school. And she needed to pick up Rayne's stuffed cat, and her blanket from when she was in high school that she got when she was in the hospital after the wreck that her and Gordo got into after the school won the championships.

**So take your records, take your freedom **

**Take your memories I don't need'em **

**And take your cat and leave my sweater **

**'Cause we have nothing left to weather **

**In fact I'll feel a whole lot better **

**But you'll think of me **

That was the day that her and Gordo got engaged and found out that Lizzie was pregnant but she lost the baby, so in one day she got engaged and found out she was pregnant the same day she lost the baby. And that is something that she so wished that she could forget.

_Flashback:_

_No one's POV:_

_Hillridge High had just won the championship and Lizzie was waiting for Gordo to get out of the locker room because earlier he had told her that he needed to talk to her and that it was important. He finally came out and took her towards the field so no one would see, he held her hands in his and got down on one knee. You could see Lizzie's face light up. _

"_Elizabeth McGuire will you marry me?" Gordo asked._

"_David Gordon Yes I will marry you?" Lizzie replied with a few tears coming down her face._

_The kissed then headed for the car and he opened her door for her then went to the driver's side and got in. They backed out and got out on the main road. They were going the speed limit when out of nowhere a car came out and hit the passengers side of the car which is the side that Lizzie was on. She was hurt that bad but she had to be taken to the hospital and Gordo only had a few bruises and scratches. _

_Later on at the hospital-_

_Lizzie had just gotten into a recovery room when her parents and Matt showed up. And they were all told that the doctor would be right with them and that they could go in and see her._

_You would probably think that Lizzie was hurt badly like most cases but the car didn't hit it that hard. _

_The doctor came in and took a seat. He told them all the good news but what they didn't know was that there was bad news that followed._

"_I do have some bad news for you Miss. McGuire." The doctor had stated._

"_Bad news?" the had all asked in unison._

"_Miss. McGuire we're sorry but you lost the baby." He had said apologetically._

"_Baby?" Lizzie asked._

"_Oh you didn't know that you were pregnant?"_

"_No."_

_But at that moment Lizzie broke down crying, she cried because now her parents knew that her and Gordo slept together, over the fact that she was pregnant and that she lost the baby that she didn't even know about._

_The doctor had left the room._

"_Matt will you go wait outside?" Mrs. McGuire told him._

_Matt did as he was told._

"_Lizzie we didn't know that you two were sleeping together."_

"_Mom I'm sorry for not telling you…."_

_End of flashback-_

She had to find a way to just let Gordo go at this point but she couldn't as hard as she tried it wasn't possible.

**So take your records, take your freedom **

**Take your memories I don't need'em **

**Take your space and all your reasons**

**But you'll think of me **

**And take your cat and leave my sweater **

**'Cause we got nothing left to weather **

**In fact I'll feel a whole lot better **

**But you'll think of me, you'll think of me, yeah **

Turns out Lizzie's timing was correct when she got to his house he was already gone, she dropped the two things off and picked up her two things then headed of to do her plan.

A plan that she hoped wouldn't fail.

**And you're gonna think of me **

**Oh someday baby, someday **

She showed up at the set of Gordo's movie, and she dropped off a cd and a note for him. She didn't leave it with anyone but Gordo and she told him to listen to it by himself and not let anyone else hear it at all.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the story. Please Review.


	4. Behind These Hazel Eyes

A/N: Sorry it took me awhile to update. Umm… the last chapter ended where Lizzie brought Gordo the cd. Not much to say here but I think there will be at least one more chapter but I'm not sure. Oh yeah the song belongs to Kelly Clarkson

Gordo took the CD that Lizzie had brought him, he went into his trailer and put it in his CD Player, and hit play.

**song begins**

**Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on**

**Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes**

**I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on**

**Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes**

**Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore…**

**Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes**

**Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes**

**song ends**

Gordo was all happy when Lizzie dropped the CD by butnow he feels down. He decided to call Lizzie and ask her about the CD.

"Hello?" Lizzie answered.

"Hey, It's me." Gordo stated.

"I assume that you listened to the CD."

"Yeah…" he started

"And you want to know what it is all about?"

"Yeah."

"Didn't you read the note after you listened to the CD?"

"Umm.. no."

"You should read the note."

"Okay hold on a minute."

Gordo grabbed the note and opened it up. The note read:

_Dearest Gordo,_

_By now you have heard the song that I put on the Cd, and you are probably wondering what it's all about. I can't do this Gordo, I can't take you back as much I would like to, and I can't pretend that everything can be fixed, when in reality it can't. I really do hate this, I love you Gordo, I really do. But when you found yourself with her, it was you who finished the relationship that was going down the drain anyways. Gordo it would be for the best when our divorce is finalized. I'll miss you, I will still be living here mainly because of my job, and because I want Rayne to live near her father. I know that you'll probably call me so talk to you then. _

_Lizzie_

"Gordo?" Lizzie questioned.

"Yeah I'm still here."

"I'm sorry."

"I understand. One question though."

"Yeah."

"How was our relationship already going down the drain?"

"We were married for five years and by the second year, we barely talked. You were always off working on some movie. I was working on cases on after another for awhile. You working more than me. You weren't even there when Rayne was born. We just quit communicating."

"Oh. I knew that we didn't talk much anymore. It was hard to find the time though, especially when I was working on a few movies with deadlines close together, and you with all your cases. We already settled the whole Rayne being born and me not being there."

"I know. There is another reason why we can't stay together…" Lizzie started.

"And what is that?"

"We can't do it just to make our families happy, and just for Rayne."

"That makes sense. I am sorry though Lizzie."

"I know Gordo. I'll drop Rayne off on Friday at 4:30."

"Alright. See you then."

They hung up.

Lizzie wasn't as sad as she would've been a few days ago and had this talk. She is taking a break from work. She has to finish moving into her and Rayne's new place. She wanted to take a break from life, but that was impossible.

Gordo had to get back to the set and begin shooting the next scene. He had a new idea for a show, the show would be about growing up in Hillridge when he was in middle school and up until, well he would figure that out if it did good. He knew that if would be like a Dawson's Creek type show. But it wouldn't be the first time since there was a show like that out, like a year after Dawson's Creek ended a new show came out called The O.C. It was like Dawson's Creek but the characters in the O.C were living in a big town and had more money then those in Dawson's Creek.

A/N: I hope you liked the chapter, I know that it was probably boring but yeah. Review and tell me if I should do one more chapter. Please review.


	5. I Remember

Disclaimer: I don't own the song "I remember" it belongs to Kenny Chesney.

A/N: I'm sorry that it took forever for me to update, I couldn't find the write song but now I found one and here goes the almost last chapter.

Lizzie went out with some co-workers, just because they felt that she need to go out more, so she left her daughter with her mom and dad. I guess tonight was like Karaoke night or something. Well her co-workers remembered that Lizzie sang in Rome back before she started high school. So they got her to get up there and sing a song for everyone.

Lizzie looked through the selection of songs, she finally found a song that she liked at the moment, and it was a song titled "I Remember" by Kenny Chesney.

Lizzie began to sing.

**I'm sittin here alone **

**Thoughts of you run wild**

**I'm longin for your touch **

**Holded by your smile**

**No use tryin to erase **

**No one could ever take your place **

Gordo walked in and he recognized that singing voice, he knew that he hasn't heard that sound in awhile, he came with some co-workers as well. He looked up towards the stage and he saw Lizzie. Then he began listening to the words of the song.

**Well I remember how it used to feel **

**back when our love was strong and real **

**And I remember tears in your eyes **

**As I looked at you and said goodbye **

**All I want right now is to forget**

**Every single thing that I regret **

**And drown out these embers..but I remember **

**It's yesterday again**

**Here inside my mind**

**And I can't find a way **

**to leave your love behind**

**I wanna wake up to the day**

**Your memory won't stand in my way**

**Well I remember how it used to feel **

**back when our love was strong and real**

**And I remember tears in your eyes**

**As I looked at you and said goodbye**

**All I want right now is to forget**

**Every single thing that I regret**

**And drown out these embers..but I remember **

**Well I wanna wake up to the day**

**Your memory won't stand in my way**

**Well I remember how it used to feel**

**Back when our love was strong and real**

**And I remember tears in your eyes**

**As I looked at you and said goodbye**

**All I want right now is to forget**

**Every single thing that I regret**

**And drown out these embers..but I remember**

**And I remember..ohhhhhh **

**Oh I remember ya baby...**

**All of you my baby**

Lizzie finished the song, and when she was singing the song she tried so hard not to look at Gordo. But in away she was singing the song to him, and he knew that to be true. She went to go sit with her co-workers, and just as they were beginning to leave, Gordo walked up and tapped Lizzie's shoulder. Lizzie turned around.

"Umm…I'll meet you guys out side." Lizzie told her co-workers.

"Are you sure?" One of them replied.

"Yeah…"

"Okay."

"Hello, Gordo?" Lizzie greeted.

"Hey, how've you been?" Gordo asked.

"Not all that good, you?"

"Same as you, to be quite honest."

"I figured that you'd be doing alright considering you had Charlie."

"Lizzie, we're not together anymore…plus she's not you."

"And you didn't notice that when you were in the office at the house? I bet you knew then that she wasn't me."

"Lizzie I'm sorry about that, it was a stupid mistake."

"I know that, but right now nothing could happen between us, I don't feel that I could trust you 100 right now. I wish that I could because I really want to trust you 100. I still love you and that won't change…"

"I love you as well and that won't change either. I regret everything that I've done."

"What you regret it now that you've lost everything, and just found out that what you've wanted all along was right under roof. I wish that you would've found that out sooner."

"I hope that one day we could resolve this, and not have so much tension between us. . And that you we could try again…"

"You'd like me to be able to give you a second chance? I would like to be able to but like I said not right now."

"Yeah I know that that's what you said, and I respect that. But don't you think that our daughter deserves to have both a mother and a father?"

"Yeah that would be fair, but life isn't fair! And don't you go and say that she deserves to have both a mother and a father when you weren't around all that much, so I was her mother and her father."

"And I regret not being around for her, I really do…I wish that I was there but I can't go back and change that! But you know that I've been working really hard trying to support our family and trying to make a name for myself… and I'm sorry that you had to be both her mother and her father…"

"You know it's not that hard to do both, well it was at first but after a few years I got used to, it wasn't as hard anymore…and the part that sucked the most is that Ethan was around her so often that she thought that he was her father, and I've had to correct her every single time, even Ethan's corrected her. You know I've thought about divorce before, but I could never bring myself to do it because I loved you so much and I thought that I needed someone to make me complete but I've found out that I don't because all that time that you weren't around I was independent. As long as I have her, I'm happy for now."

"That does suck that she called him dad, but with all the great opportunities that I had I couldn't pass them up, and I didn't want to make you guys stop what you were doing and travel with me and not be able to hang out and do things as a family because I would be constantly working…I'm glad that you didn't at the time, not that it stopped you this time. Well I'm glad that in all that time you found out that you can be independent. I would be happy if I had both you and our daughter."

"Well you can have her on your day off whenever that is, just make sure and call first that way we'll be home. If that sounded rude, I'm sorry it wasn't meant to. There are things that I would like to say to right now but I just can't bring myself to do so."

"Just tell me what you got to tell me."

"Well I got to go pick her up right now, so maybe you can call me up and we can set up a time and just talk about everything that is on our minds…and hopefully that will clear some of this up."

"Alright I'll call you. Will you tell her that I said Hi and that I love her, even if she doesn't really know who I am."

"Will do. Talk to you later"

"Talk to you later."

Lizzie walked out of the club hoping that she did patch up things with Gordo, but she knew that it would be too soon to do that.

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, and sorry if it sucked.


	6. Through With You

Disclaimer: I do not own the song, Maroon 5 owns the song.

A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner. I couldn't find the write song, and I couldn't figure out what to do next. I'm thinking this might be the last chapter, but I'm unsure. If this isn't there might be at least one more chapter.

**Can you see me **

**Floating above your head**

**As you lay in bed**

**Thinking about everything**

**That you did not do**

**Cause saying I love you**

**Has nothing to do with meaning it**

It's been five months since they talked at the club; he never called which made Lizzie mad. She wasn't just mad because he said he would call, it's also that he hasn't made an effort to see their daughter. But there was another thing and that was that he missed Rayne's fourth birthday. But she couldn't let that bring her down, she had to work and be the parent. Plus, Gordo has never really been there for any of Rayne's birthdays.

Lizzie enjoyed working, her business was growing. And she couldn't help but thank Ethan enough for all his help; she thought that he was great. They were always busy trying to further their business. They did meet Donald Trump a couple times. Meeting him and seeing what he does, made them work even harder. They have been turned down by people, but they've also been accepted by many others.

Gordo's movie was doing well in the box office, which obviously made him happy. He had another project at the same time; he was constantly working on projects. Some he was producing and directing at the same time. But right now he was working on writing a new show, and also directing it. He hated that he didn't call Lizzie, and that he didn't call Rayne on her birthday. He believes that Lizzie thinks that he forgot Rayne's birthday or that he doesn't even know it.

He finally decided to call Lizzie. The phone rang…

**And I don't trust you**

**Cause everytime you're here**

**Your intentions are unclear**

**I spend every hour waiting for a phone call**

**That I know will never come**

**I used to think that you were the one**

**Now I'm sick of thinking anything at all**

"Hello?" Lizzie answered on the other line.

"Hi, Lizzie." Gordo replied.

"What?"

"I thought maybe we can talk now."

"Now? Now you want to talk. What about five months ago when you said that you were going to call? You even forgot about Rayne's birthday!"

"I didn't forget."

"Right."

"You're not even giving me a chance."

"Fine talk. I'll listen.

"I haven't had time to call; I was working on that movie. And working on a show that I'm working on…"

"And through all that you couldn't find one minute of time to call and say happy birthday, or anything."

"I don't know… wasn't there something that you wanted to talk about."

"Wow you remember that!" Lizzie said sarcastically.

"Yeah I remembered that and other things too, I'm not stupid you know."

"Anyways… there are things that I want to say to you."

"And what are they?"

"It's kind of hard to say them now that we're not discussing Rayne."

"Why when we talk you refer to her as Rayne? You never call her our daughter or anything."

"Because basically to you that's all she is, she's just Rayne."

"That's not true."

"It is true, in her four years of life you've been around her a total of like a year. You weren't there for any of her four birthdays! You didn't hear her speak her first word, take her first step; you haven't been there at all for her. You know I should probably be mad that we haven't spent enough time together but I'm not, I'm mad that you haven't spent _any_ time with your daughter. She doesn't deserve not having you around…"

"Alright I get the idea. And you know I'm sick of apologizing for it too…"

"You shouldn't have gotten yourself in this situation then. Why'd you call?"

"I was wondering if I could take Rayne for a day."

"Sure, when?"

"Tomorrow? If you don't already have plans."

"No plans, so yeah just come over I guess."

**You ain't ever coming back to me**

**That's not how things were supposed to be**

**You take my hand just to give it back**

**No other lover has ever done that**

-The next day-

She got Rayne up and got her ready to go with Gordo for the day. Rayne was so excited, she knew who Gordo was. She ate her breakfast, played. Lizzie sat there drank coffee and watched her daughter play, and Ethan even stopped by. Rayne ran up to him and jumped on him. She always had a fun time with Ethan.

Lizzie and Ethan didn't talk much about business; they just talked, about things going on in one another's life. He also wanted to see if Gordo would actually show up.

**You ain't ever coming back to me**

**That's not how things were supposed to be**

**You take my hand just to give it back**

**No other lover has ever done that**

Gordo never showed.

"Lizzie, do you and Rayne want to go to dinner with me?" Ethan asked.

"Sure why not." Lizzie replied.

"Alright, let's go."

Lizzie, Rayne and Ethan headed out the door when they saw Gordo walking up the driveway.

"You're a little late Gordo." Ethan said, which was probably out of line, but what did he care.

"I got held up." He replied.

"Oh did Charlie keep you from showing up to see your daughter?"

"Why am I answering to you?"

"Ethan can you and Rayne wait for me in the car?" Lizzie politely asked.

"Sure, why not." Ethan responded.

Ethan and Rayne walked over to his mustang and got in.

"Where the hell were you Gordo! You can't just say you're going to be here and not show up. You got her hopes up, for what? Nothing! She's waited all day for you to come and pick her up, and you didn't show until now… well you're too late! I don't want to hear some excuse, or an apology because you know what I'm just plain sick of it, and to be honest I don't know why I put up with for as long as I did. I've kept my mouth shut long enough, too afraid of your reaction, and what not, but no not anymore. For once I'm going to say what I want to."

"Lizzie…"

**Do you remember**

**The way we used to melt**

**Do you remember how it felt**

**When I touched you, oh**

**Cause I remember very well**

"No let me finish. Do you even remember our times together, when we first fell in love? Do you even remember the way it used to be? Or even the fact that you loved me? Do you remember our first kiss and our last? I do, I was the one always trying to fix the relationship trying to make it work as much as possible. I feel like a failure for not making it work, I don't want to feel like that anymore. I need to know that you even loved me at all and that you weren't just in this relationship to be in one…"

Lizzie started crying while talking.

"I hate the fact that I have to always see her be let down all the time by you, and she doesn't deserve that at all not one bit. I can't keep waiting for you to decide when you're going to be there for her and stay and not come and go as you please. I can't keep making up excuses for you when you never show after you promise her. That's all; I can't handle anymore of this."

**And how long has it been**

**Since someone you let in**

**Has given what I gave to you**

**And at night when you sleep**

**Do you dream I would be there**

**Just for a minute or two, do you?**

"Lizzie I never intentionally hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you. I feel bad for everything that I've missed in her life, and it hurts every single time that you bring it up. And I do remember the first time we fell in love, our first kiss, the first time I realized I had feelings for you. And I could never forget that I loved you. Because if I did I couldn't live with myself. I hate what I've done, and it hurts badly. I want to be here for her and not on and off, consistently, but I can't always all I can do right now is try. You shouldn't feel like a failure, I should. I'm the one that didn't help you try and save this relationship, I'm the one that let it go down the tubes. I did love you, and I still do. I don't really have much that I can say."

**You ain't ever coming back to me**

**That's not how things were supposed to be**

**You take my hand just to give it back**

**No other lover has ever done that**

It was pure silence so Gordo turned and walked away.

Ethan got out of the car and walked over by Lizzie's side, and Rayne followed.

Ethan wrapped his arms around her and held her as she cried. She got out of his embrace, even though she liked how it felt. But she still had something to say to Gordo.

**Heartache, heartache, I just have so much**

**A simple love with a complex touch**

**There is nothing you can say or do**

**I called to let you know I'm through with you**

She walked over to him; he was already at his car. She pushed him against his car, not hard of course.

"Gordo this divorce is the best thing for us. It's what we've needed for the last two years now. We just can't live with this lie anymore, it useless we don't have the perfect marriage. It actually got to the point where I loved you and you didn't love me anymore, and I couldn't depend on you being there when I needed you, or when Rayne needed you. You claim you do love me, but not in any shape or form that you used to…"

He didn't say a thing he just got into his car and drove off. Lizzie ran over to Ethan and into his arms. She liked to be able to depend on someone for once.

**You ain't ever coming back to me**

**That's not how things were supposed to be**

**You take my hand just to give it back**

**No other lover has ever done that**

They never went to dinner, instead Ethan just ordered pizza which was Rayne's favorite. Ethan put Rayne to bed at her usual time and Lizzie just wasn't in a very good mood, she was more depressed then anything else.

**Heartache, heartache, I just have so much**

**A simple love with a complex touch**

**There is nothing you can say or do**

**I called to let you know I'm through,**

**Called to let you know I'm through,**

**I called to let you know I'm through with you**

Later that night the phone rang and it was Gordo. Ethan picked up the phone. They talked for awhile. Lizzie was still upset over what happened today. Ethan stayed over that night and hung out and was just there for her.

**I ain't ever coming back to you**

A/N: Hope you like the chapter…review if you like…


	7. Apology

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, it took me awhile to find the perfect song, or what I think is the perfect song for this chapter plus I've been busy with school and work…etc.

Disclaimer: Song belongs to Ashley Parker Angel and of course Lizzie McGuire belongs to Disney.

Ethan had just left and Lizzie went into deep thought, she had to think things out she had to try and figure out what she was going to and what would be best for her and Rayne. Lizzie loved that Ethan was always there when Rayne and she needed him but she also loved how he was always there for his wife. She couldn't stand being away from Gordo she loved more than anything but then what he did always comes back to her and she rethinks everything all over again, her mind never gets a break, well hasn't in the past several months.

**Close to you, so far away,  
A rented room, an empty space,  
Sirens bleeding through the open door,  
Movie scene in black and white,  
The snow falls down alone tonight.  
No one's ever felt like this before.**

Gordo was sitting in his apartment watching an old black and white movie, or more like trying to watch but all he could think about was Lizzie and Rayne and how he was going to get them back and how to prove that he's still worthy of being there for them, and that he won't hurt them like that again. He didn't think that anything extravagant would really work; he needed to either do or say something to her that would make her believe him for once in the past several months. He racked his brain for hours trying to remember a very important moment in their life, a moment that he was actually there for, something that would make her extremely happy that he remembered.

After many hours of thinking and remembering he finally came up with the perfect way to hopefully win her and his daughter back, he just needed to get done while it was still fresh in his mind. So he got in his car, drove a couple blocks over from his apartment to hers, walked up dozens of steps and finally reached the door and he knocked. Hoping that once she looked through the peephole that she'd open the door, and not just walk away or act like she was sleeping or didn't hear someone at the door.

She did look through the peephole and she did think twice before opening the door. She looked at him and then let him enter the apartment.

**What went wrong with you and me?  
This is my apology.  
'Cos even when I fall asleep, you stay with me,  
You stay with me.**

There was pure silence between the two for a few minutes before anyone actually attempted to talk. Needless to say it was Gordo, mainly because he had plenty to say.

"Lizzie, I know that you're not all that happy with me right now and haven't been for several months but I was wondering if I could have a few minutes of your time." He started and continued when he noticed that she nodded her head in agreement. "You're right I did do you wrong, I gave you a reason to not trust me that hurts and I know that it's hurt you greatly. I know that I also haven't been there when you've needed me and I haven't really been there for Rayne like I should. I don't really have an explanation that would get me out of the great deal of hurt I've caused for that. I admit that I haven't been the best husband and I haven't been the best father, but I want to be all that. I want a chance to be all that. I know that many moons ago you said that you didn't believe in giving second chances…"

**Stuck inside a broken frame,  
Watching as seasons change,  
Hoping time will finally set me free,  
Suddenly, you're standing there,  
A crowded street, a lonely stare,  
A thousand miles of traffic in between.**

"I know that if you were to give me that chance that it would take a whole to get you to trust me like you used to, it'd take a whole for everything to go back to like it was a few years ago…"

Lizzie cut him off before he could finish what he was saying. She had tears in her eyes. They stood in silence for a couple minutes before any movement, gesture or word was spoken. This time the silence wasn't broken by Gordo nor Lizzie but by a little girl standing in the room. She didn't really say anything she just looked up at them, and walked out of the room. And in a matter of minutes she returned with something in her hands. She handed it to Lizzie. Lizzie looked at it and smiled. It was a photo that showed the three of them standing in the streets during a snow storm. Lizzie holding a bundled up Rayne and Gordo just admiring standing right beside her, they were all smiling.

**What went wrong with you and me?  
This is my apology.  
From the moment that I leave, you stay with me,  
You stay with me.**

Lizzie looked over at Gordo and showed him what she had in her hands, the photo.

"Do you remember what it took to get someone to take that picture of us?" She inquired.

"It took a very long walk and many slammed doors in the face." He replied.

"You'd think that with your camera skills that you would've been able to take the picture yourself."

"You'd think."

They just laughed. The Lizzie walked over to him and hugged him.

**Every letter that you wrote stays with me,  
And every promise that I broke, stays with me,  
And everything that's left inside, stays with me,  
It stays with me.**

"For you I'll give a second a chance." She stated. They hugged again and longer, and a kiss somewhere in between.

**Close to you, so far away,  
A rented room, an empty space,  
Sirens bleeding through the open door,  
Movie scene in black and white,  
The snow falls down alone tonight.  
No one's ever felt like this before.**

All that little girl could do was smile at her newly reunited parents.

A/N: I hope you liked the story, and this chapter.


End file.
